1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to videoconferencing systems. More particularly it relates to Graphical User Interfaces used to control the operation of a video conference terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Videoconferencing systems are relatively complex. They typically involve a plurality of video signals, audio signals, processors, apparatus and/or software for data compression and decompression, directional microphones, speakers, video display units, feedback-prevention circuits, cameras and connections to telecommunications networks with associated interface devices.
Systems and methods which alleviate the complexity of videoconferencing systems and simplify the user interface help to gain mass-market acceptance of videoconferencing as an alternative to in-person meetings which often involve travel to a remote location. As has been demonstrated in the personal computer industry, one particularly successful method of simplifying the user's interaction with the system is to employ a graphical user interface (GUI). Since videoconferencing systems are often processor-based systems having one or more video displays, a GUI is particularly suitable due to the fact that the major hardware components of a GUI are already in place.
Videoconferencing systems often have more than one camera or source of video signal associated with a videoconferencing terminal or station. The user may select the particular video signal to be displayed on his or her video monitor(s). In addition, the user may also be presented the option of controlling either the “near end” or “far end” video source—e.g., the pan and tilt of a camera generating video signals being sent by or to the user's terminal. Keeping track of which video signal is which is a task that increases the user's workload during a videoconference and detracts from the user's attention. The present invention simplifies the task of video source selection.